Hiromitzu A. Nije
Backstory Early life Born the heir to the Nije Dynasty, he grew up with the privileges and riches of royalty in Ninjago City-State. Most of the time he spent with his sister was during their early childhood. Due to the diplomatic nature of the royal household, he and his sister never got the love they needed, rather their parents gave them a palace and servants instead. From a very early age, he was to become a model student to the Emperor. After this, he never really saw his sister, and the two drifted apart, no longer being on a first-name basis, the two were to a dress the other as "Crown Prince" or "Golden Princess". This continued until one fateful day Master Kyrano dragged his sister away, and he tried to vouch for her but his master didn't listen. He ran back into the place and tried to tell the Emperor and Empress, but they also didn't listen to him. The next day the Ashisaka was declared missing, and three months later master at arms Kyrano Lotu was assassinated. After that, place life changed. Separation of the Royal Family, Attempting to Escape Palace Life, & Meeting the "Alliance of Amasurasu" After the death of Master Kyrano, his father, Emperor Akiaro, discovered his mother's blood curse. His father, in an angry rage, banished his mother, Empress Hiroko, and removed her title. Hiroko's' family disowned in an attempt to try to mend the rip in their relationships with the Emperor. The Emperors' expectations for Hiromitzu were now the highest they had ever been, his every fail became the topics at dinner and often spiralled into arguments. Often he would try to go to the palace gardens and relax, only to be bombarded by guards looking for him. He fell into a sort of depression and would escape to the only place in the palace no one dared to go: the Temple of Resurrection. A temple supposedly cursed to all those who went there, the temple was secluded from the main building by a mote. He accidentally discovered a passage from the temple to the catacombs to the rest of the city. He was excited. He spent his time buying normal clothes and making a few friends outside of the palace, such people were Taru Bygonbourne, Zaax Villarreal, and Yokata Ronshaku. These people were all from quite wealthy and respectable families, but the thing they had in common was that they all wanted to rebel against there controlling families. They called themselves the Alliance of Amasurasu. Dating, Death in the Family, & Coronation A year after forming the little alliance, he started dating Yokata at the same time he was to have an arranged marriage with Zhia Namontak, and he was having none of it. Some time later, Zhia confided to him that she was also dating outside the royal houses. One night, he was caught by three guards with Yokata and they took him to the Throne Room, where the Emperor was waiting. Hiromitzu tried to explain why he and Yokata should be together, accidentally letting it slip that Zhia was marrying outside of royalty, landing all of Namontak House in a heap of trouble, and Zhia for that matter. Hiromitzu angrily stormed off but was restrained by guards. He was put in the dungeons for eight weeks for his 'crimes'. He was brought out when his father suffered an untimely heart attack. Hiromitzu was immediately cleaned up for his coronation as the new Emperor. New Era in Ninjago City, a New Law, & A New Empress Now since he was the new Emperor, he could change any law he wanted, of course considering tradition. He changed the law that previously stated that all children of the royal houses had to marry within that range of people no longer applied. Zhia and Namontak house were cleared of all sentences. He soon proposed to Yokata and married her a few months later. Life was lavish and filled with splendours, he, the Emperor, and his new wife, the Empress, in 1999 he and Yokata had a child. This new child was to be named Sazia and was to live her life in the treasures and beauty of the Royal Palace. Unfortunately, once Sazia was born the Imperial Empire of Ninjago had annexed the Ninjago City-State for their Empire. Collapsing of the Royal Houses, Changed Law, & Eventual War The change that the Imperials had brought was tremendous. Nobles were feared to associate with the Nije Family, in fear of what the Dragon Emperor of Imperial Ninjago would do. Many people, servants, and royals were captured, tortured, and more commonly killed. This sparked distrust in the young Emperor. Hiromitzu had changed the ancient ways, he was the only way for him to continue his releasing grip on his Empire was to change things back. He abolished his recently instated laws, this made little difference, royal blood was now scattered among peasant families, and few maintained their blood purity. Then each, one by one, each royal house fell, first the Namontaks', who were killed by The South Ranckorians, after Ninjago City attempted a relationship with the North Ranckorians, only for one boy to survive, his name was Hutchins. Next, the Dragonis' who disowned their last child for not maintaining blood purity, and the family name was eradicated. Next, the Lotus' who died after their only child was assassinated by the Alto Clan. Next, the Gaizhon family, who died to the sorcery of the Dragon Emperor. Leaving the Toshi family, and the Nije Family. By the time only two royal families remained, Hiromitzu surrendered his power to the Empire. Raising a Princess, & Losing the Light How being a figurehead, he no longer had the troubling politics of a full-fledged Emperor. He focused on raising Sazia, and since the only parenting he ever experienced was from his parents, he went down the more traditional route. He raised Sazia in the disciplinary practices of the Royal Family. The Nije Family arranged their daughter Sazia to marry Kisho Toshi, heir to Toshi house. After that, they rarely meddled with current events in Ninjago. Adoption of Harumi Chang and Rito Umi Until that unfortunate day in 2012, when the Great Devourer rampages Ninjago City and would claim the lives of many people. Some of these people were the guardians of Harumi Laaula Chang, who the new master at arms, Hutchins, found through media. Hutchins convinced Hiromitzu and Yokata to adopt a young Harumi, after telling them that they needed a much less 'rebellious' girl to marry Prince Kisho. They adopted Harumi and gave her the title of "Jade Princess" and raised her as their own, showing her the love that they thought was enough. There was an issue in the Royal Family, they had no male heirs to take the throne, Hiromitzu accepted the fact that his line would die out since Yokata was no longer able to have a child, and he no longer had the power to change the law. Until, a young boy came to the door of the palace and asked for a night there. It took some time but Rito joined the Royal Family as the Crown Prince, after being adopted by Hiromitzu and Yokata. The Sons of Garmadon For quite a long time the Royal Family had been in possession of the Oni Mask of Deception, an ancient artefact. News spread of a wild criminal syndicate growing in Ninjago City, and that they were looking for the masks. Harumi told Hiromitzu that they must warn the people of the SOG. On March 14, 2018, The entire Royal Family, including Hutchins, gathered at the front of the Royal Palace and gave a speech regarding the Oni Masks, SOG, Royal Events and other things of that sort. The speech ended with firecrackers going off scaring everyone. The Ninja (who were protecting the family the whole time) came out of hiding and jumped to protect the Emperor. Hiromitzu caught the fact that Harumi had obvious feelings for the green one. The Ninja were invited in the palace, where they were to protect the mask. Hiromitzu used this a way to watch Lloyd and Harumi... His Last While he was sleeping, Harumi, unbeknownst to him, had been escaping the palace grounds, when Hutchins informed him of this, his first thought was his own escapades as a teenager, but those thoughts were quickly shoved to the back of his mind when he learned that she was with the green ninja. With the Sons of Garmadon growing in number, he wasn't sure who to trust. He and Yokata scolded Harumi for this actually made her cry, which he felt really bad about. That night several explosions rang about that palace, as motorcyclists stormed the place, he tried to escape through the temple as he did so many years ago but was stopped and killed by his daughter, Sazia. Appearance As a young boy, he had thick, messy black hair that was about shoulder length. he was clean-shaven and had handsomely chiselled features. Being a Prince he wore the traditional clothing, which consisted of a dark green gi or yukata, with black pants and traditional slippers. When he was older he wore the same styles gi and gained a widow's peak due to age. He also had a moustache and wrinkles. Abilities From an early age the master at arms at the time, Kyrano, took a liking towards him. Kyrano taught him basic self-defence and sword fighting. Relationships * Akiaro Nije - Father; Deceased * Hiroko Nije - Mother; Deceased * Ashisaka H. Nije - Sister; Disowned ** Jesse Alto - Brother in-law ** Nori Alto-Nije - Niece ** Dedeki Alto-Nije - Nephew * Yokata D. Nije(née Ronshaku) - Wife; Deceased ** Naruna Scott(née Ronshaku) - Sister in-law; Deceased *** Luther Scott - Brother in-law; Deceased *** Avery M. Scott - Niece in-law **** Nenevro A. Emiko-Scott - Great-nephew in-law; Missing *** Rivera Scott - Niece in-law *** Alexi Scott - Niece in-law ** Zin Ronshaku - Brother in-law; Deceased *** Elely Ronshaku(née Kokyū) - Sister in-law; Deceased * Sazia L. Nije - Daughter * Harumi L. Nije - Adoptive Daughter; Deceased * Rito Z. Nije - Adoptive Sob; Deceased * Kyrano Lotu - Former Master; Deceased * Hutchins N. Namontak - Master at Arms(formerly); Deceased * Alliance of Amasurasu - Friends ** Taru C. Bygonbourne - Friend; Deceased ** Zaax Villarreal - Friend; Deceased Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Nije Family Category:Ninjago Royal Family Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Royal